<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>experiments and predictability by evijuls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390766">experiments and predictability</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls'>evijuls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не привык, что кто-то из людей вызывает у него желание - люди слишком несовершенны, чтобы привлекать его в сексуальном плане.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>experiments and predictability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Элайджа не любит выходить из дома. Не видит смысла: у него есть все, что необходимо для комфортной жизни, а за тем, чего не хватает, можно отправить одного из андроидов. На четырех этажах достаточно пространства, чтобы не заскучать. К тому же, у него вполне хватает работы, чтобы было не до скуки. Хотя, кому придет в голову что отошедший от дел бывший глава Киберлайф проводит свои дни за исследованиями и экспериментами, а не отдыхает в компании нескольких своих же изобретений?<br/>Именно поэтому андроиды нравятся ему больше людей - у них есть способность анализировать. Разумеется, если вложить ее им в голову -  что сейчас в Киберлайфе, похоже, совершенно разучились делать, как и писать нормальные программы.<br/>Элайджа хмурит лоб, надевая стерильные перчатки, и на некоторое время погружается в мир молекул, ядер распада и химических реакций - исследовать биологические материалы оказывается почти так же интересно, как материал синтетический. Особенно, если учесть, что в первом случае у него есть личный интерес.<br/>Он слышит, как хлопает входная дверь, и как его андроид приветствует кого-то, и спускается на первый этаж, разглядывая посетителя. Конечно, кто еще это мог бы быть.<br/>- Добрый вечер, детектив. Чем могу помочь вам на этот раз?<br/>Они играют в эту игру снова и снова, и она не надоедает - по крайней мере Камски. Судя по всему, и детективу Риду тоже, если он раз за разом оказывается на пороге его двери. <br/>- Мне нужна информация, касающаяся нового расследования о девиантах.<br/>У Рида уставший вымотанный взгляд, и Камски отлично может его понять - хоть сам он и не работает в участке с семи утра и до поздней ночи, и не бегает по помойкам и заброшенным домам, пытаясь поймать чьих-то убийц, у него тоже хватает дел. И тоже есть определенные дедлайны.<br/>Сейчас, например - секундомер тихо пищит на запястье, и Элайджа делает знак Гэвину идти за собой, разворачиваясь и поднимаясь в лабораторию, не глядя, идет ли детектив за ним. Лучше не опаздывать к финальной стадии реакции распада.<br/>Элайджа уже склоняется над стеклом с нейтральной средой, когда слышит шаги у двери, и вскидывает ладонь, приникая к микроскопу.<br/>- Постойте на пороге, детектив. Здесь все-таки относительно стерильное помещение.<br/>Судя по тому, что наступает тишина, нарушаемая только чужим дыханием и шумом пульса в ушах, Рид слушается его. А вот реакция идет не по плану - снова. Элайджа сдерживается, чтобы не сбросить стекло и все пробирки со стола, и несколько минут просто медленно дышит. Тириум он открыл тоже далеко не с первой попытки, верно? У него еще есть время.<br/>- У меня мало времени, Камски. Я пришел сюда, не чтобы смотреть на твою спину.<br/>Элайджа оборачивается к нему и подходит ближе, а потом целует, быстро, настойчиво, перехватывая инициативу - обычно, он позволяет начинать Гэвину, но сегодня не тот случай. Гэвин выдыхает ему в губы, бормоча что-то похожее на “а говорил тут стерильно”, когда Камски тянет его к себе, делая несколько шагов назад в лабораторию и упираясь поясницей в стол. Пальцы чуть подрагивают, и Элайджа торопливо стягивает куртку с плеч Гэвина, отвлекая себя - и его - от этого несвоевременного тремора. Ему совершенно не хочется сбить настрой. Они и без того встречаются не так часто.<br/>Обычно все начинается одинаково: Рид приходит к нему за информацией, и они оказываются в спальне - или в ближайшем удобном помещении, особо не разговаривая и не обсуждая происходящее. Да и что здесь обсуждать - они оба взрослые люди и, если детектив Рид работает так много, как кажется по его внешнему виду, вряд ли у него есть время на личную жизнь. А он сам просто не привык, что кто-то из людей вызывает у него желание - люди слишком несовершенны, чтобы привлекать его в сексуальном плане. Да и в каком-либо еще, если на то пошло. Слишком обычные, слишком своенравные, считающие себя чем-то особенным… пустые и не способные к банальному самообучению. Не все, разумеется, но в большей своей массе. Нет, если и иметь с кем-то дело, то с теми, кто будет стоять на одном уровне, если не на порядок выше.<br/>Гэвин стягивает с него футболку и ловит его запястья, чтобы сдернуть с рук латексные перчатки, а потом наклоняется, прикусывает его шею, сильно и резко, так, что Элайджа стонет в голос, разводя колени шире, чтобы потереться о пах Рида. Рид всегда такой - быстрые точные движения, никакой лишней суеты, никаких лишних слов - и при этом непредсказуемый, что заводит Элайджу практически мгновенно.<br/>- Ты меня собирался вот этим облапывать?<br/>Рид отшвыривает перчатки куда-то в сторону футболки и расстегивает на себе джинсы, а потом стягивает с Элайджи мягкие домашние штаны, помогая ему устроиться задницей на столе. Где-то позади него звякают пробирки, и Камски на секунду прикрывает глаза - все равно эксперимент не удался, так что теперь пусть хоть бьются.<br/>И стонет, вцепившись в плечи Гэвина, тогда тот скользит влажными - и когда он только успел - пальцами между его ягодиц, вталкивая внутрь сразу два, растягивая, быстрыми уверенными движениями. Элайджа сам подается навстречу, ерзает, тянет Рида к себе, целуя его, толкаясь языком ему в рот в том же ритме, в котором пальцы Рида двигаются внутри него.<br/>Гэвин не тратит много времени на подготовку, и Элайджа прикрывает глаза, когда чувствует влажную горячую головку, толкающуюся внутрь, заменяющую пальцы. Гэвин двигается медленно, вталкиваясь в него на всю длину, и на секунду замирает, давая Элайдже время - а потом выходит целиком, снова поглаживая головкой пульсирующие мышцы. Это ощущается слишком ярко, слишком хорошо и возбуждающе, и Камски двигается сам, чувствуя как растягиваются мышцы и как чужой член пульсирует внутри него, горячо и правильно. Так, что не остается никаких других мыслей и ощущений.<br/>Гэвин двигается быстро, ритмично - так, что Элайджа сбивается на хриплые стоны, и обхватывает себя, поддрачивая, чувствуя как накатывает оргазм. Он кончает на свои пальцы и живот Гэвина, и сжимается, жмурится, утыкаясь лбом в шею Рида, когда тот вталкивается в него еще раз, глубоко и сбиваясь с ритма, и внутри становится влажно и горячо. <br/>Камски отстраняется первым, коротко скользя губами по шее Рида, чуть влажной от пота, и слезает со стола, наклоняясь, чтобы подхватить штаны и футболку.<br/>- Где гостевая ванная ты знаешь. Спускайся потом в зал, я расскажу тебе, что ты хочешь знать.<br/>Рид кивает, и Камски идет к себе - быстрый холодный душ, чтобы смыть сперму и прийти в себя. Пальцы начинают дрожать сильнее, настолько, что он с трудом сжимает в них полотенце, и Элайджа прижимается лбом к прохладному стеклу душевой, вздрагивая, когда слышит за спиной шаги.<br/>- Либо у тебя отходняк от секса, он конечно был охрененный, но не настолько, либо это не очень здоровый тремор.<br/>Рид разглядывает его, стоя у двери, и Элайджа вздыхает,  закатывая глаза. Именно поэтому он не любит людей - они всегда оказываются в ненужном месте, в ненужное время. Но, Рид смотрит на него упрямо и внимательно, и почему-то именно сейчас это кажется правильным.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>